This invention relates generally to dynamoelectric machines and more particularly to a stator core structure therefor and to methods of manufacturing a stator core structure.
In the past stator core structure for a dynamoelectric machine were conventionally formed of a stacked plurality of relatively thin laminations of sheet magnetic steel and the core had a central bore for receiving a rotor member. Such laminations are conventionally formed in a punch press operation from a strip of low carbon iron or magnetic steel, and there was considerable scrap remaining as the result of punching the laminations from the strip and punching the winding slots therefrom.
It has been proposed to form simple magnetic structures of transformers and electromagnets from a filament of iron wire or the like, but not stator core structures. It has also been proposed to form the pole pieces of a magneto stator core structure from a plurality of iron wires which are brazed together. However, such a construction involves holding and brazing the wires and in addition does not provide for manufacturing the yoke from iron wire.
It is accordingly an object of the invention to provide an improved dynamoelectric machine stator core structure.
Another object of the invention is to provide an improved, scrapless dynamoelectric machine stator core structure and a method for making such a stator core structure.
A further object of the invention is to provide an improved dynamoelectric machine having a stator core structure formed of ferro-magnetic wire and a method of making the same.